eradonfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Keradon
History The empire came to be when a lineage of kings was formed at the age of the Old Gods by a marriage between two kingdoms of man, Grimoir and Ridgefell unifying them. The lineage became known as the Sons of Eon, and since the unification, there has been no other kingdom that could compete with the empire both economically and militarily. After the War of the New Faith, they had alliances with the other kingdom that stood against the dragons, but with time, greed, and lust for power, these alliances and the glory of the Sons of Eon became nothing but whispers of the past. Even with broken alliances and lost glory, keradonians worked hard for a better future, opening new trade, and mining more ore they quickly rebuilt much of what was lost. Roughly on 36 N.A. the coins in the empire started to get cast with markings of symbolic value on them. The people began calling this new coin kerad it gained popularity even among other kingdoms, causing most of the world to adopt this new coin that symbolized victory in the War of the New Faith. There was a long-lasting peace for a thousand years on the empire, it was a simple and prosperous life, that is until the orcs came. A thousand years of waiting but it finally came, revenge for the defeat in the previous war. They hit most cities on the west coast of Keradon in the dead of night; Braverock, Lionsrange, Riverstreet, Shukoyama, thousands upon thousands of orcs flooded the lands, thus marking the start of the War on the Past. "One ship after the other boarded the port of Lionsrange, while our numbers dwindled, theirs only grew. There was no winning that battle, and I should've known." - Unnamed Captain's Report, Siege of Lionsrange 1178 N.A The war stretches all the way to the present day, however, the theater of war has only seen a couple of big skirmishes in the last 23 years and little to no action for 5 of those years, giving the empire some much-needed breathing room. But as with everything, it didn't last forever, recently the people fear the royal family is turning mad, right after the queen Gwenn Luzel died in an accident 7 years ago, one of the sons, Ireval Eon disappeared suddenly, and the king Parvanis Eon seems to be going insane ever since, and rumor says the younger prince Vallis Eon has turned his faith to the dark gods. Economy The majority of people in the Grimoir descendant part of Keradon can afford safety and sustenance inside the city walls or at the local tavern, but there are a few minorities that are worse for wear at the Ridgefell descendant part of the empire. A great part of the economy relied on trading a special type of hardwood called Turtlebark useful for ships, but ever since the Uprising of Silvaryn the elves simply outmatched them. Now they trade wools, silk, precious gems and metals mined from Aetans the great mountain of old. Military The military of Keradon is one that strikes fear in the heart of any enemy, a twenty-eight thousand strong, mostly professional army. It's the duty of each landed noble to provide most of their troops and their service when the king rallies to war. Gaining proficiency with horses in the various plains of the Empire, the cavalry of the Imperial Army is one of the most relentless fighting forces in the whole of Eradon, clad in plate armor proudly wearing the banner of the Sons of Eon they are a formidable foe. The Land The vast lands of the empire spread far and wide from the warm Terrencester Sea, to the Unborn Waters, and in its center the gargantuan mountain, Tormundium, or as some call it, the Separator of Worlds it stretches from Valleypass to the Gray Pilgrim Valley. The northern hills, plains, and riverlands are fertile and rich farmlands. If you move down south you'll find the Turtlebark Bog and the Devil's Bowel, to finally end up at Silent Creek, moving to the east is located the Trackmountain River bordering the Hikawa. Society & Culture Magic & Science Category:Nations